dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
West Iruma Public High School
West Iruma Public High School is a public school located in the province of Iruma, and houses grades 9-12. Students can be enrolled at birth. History West Iruma Public High School was opened on August 9, 1976, following a year of construction and a cost of ¥3,000,000. The first graduating class, the class of 1976, had roughly 300 seniors. The school has undergone major renovations over the years in order for it to be larger so it could house its students more efficiently. Academics Controversy and incidents West Iruma has been a target for Team Crimson and was attacked twice, first in 1985 then again in 2004. 1985 Shooting On May 16, 1985, at approximately 1:21 PM, WIPHS has seen a school shooting most would call the most deadly shooting in Nishiyama. The incident, which left 40 dead and 15 injured, was perpetrated by Korean 17-year-old Song Ji-ae, had dyslexia and psychotic tendencies at the time of the shooting, the latter being untreated and neglected. She killed herself once the police arrived. The Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Minecraftia claimed responsibility for the attack the following day in a propaganda video sent to the school, with Hanayo Katsuragi giving a lecture on how she and her husband Fred Fuchs can radicalize those who are mentally ill. Two survivors of the shooting, Umeka Maekawa and Sol Min-soo, as well as Mr. Geng Chao, a librarian who was shot in the chest while protecting two students, were interviewed in a documentary about the shooting in 2004. In 2016, three survivors by the names of Kayoko Enoshima, Chihiro Tachibana and Park Mi-yeon were interviewed in a documentary about the shooting. On May 24, a memorial for the students who died in the shooting was built in front of the school, and it is still up today. 2004 Fight On June 1, 2004, two 11th graders named Junzo Tanikawa and Tomomi Shibata got in an explosive physical altercation after 5 months of fighting on social media over a girl in their class named Okichi Tazawa, known as "Oki" by her family. At the time of the fight, Okichi was already in a relationship with Tomomi, who played competitively on WIPHS' football team. Junzo had a crush on Okichi, and Tomomi did not like this. The fight lasted for two and a half hours and stopped when Junzo collapsed on the ground. He was rushed to the hospital but died upon arrival due to blood loss caused by multiple punches to the abdomen and other vital organs. Upon the news about Junzo's death being spread across the country, Tomomi was arrested by police for first-degree murder and conspiracy to provide material support and resources to Team Crimson and received a permanent sentence three weeks after her arrest. Junzo's funeral was held on the 6th on that month at the Kawashima Funeral Home in Iruma. At the front of the school, a bench was built in remembrance of him, and the 2004 yearbook was dedicated in his honor, with a page dedicated to him at the back of the book, which included a school picture of him with "IN LOVING MEMORY OF JUNZO TANIKAWA", and "1988 - 2004" written beneath it. 2014 Party Popper Incident On February 17, 2014, a 16-year-old Chinese special needs student by the name Yuan Mei Lingxin, who has dyslexia and Asperger's syndrome was reported to be mistreated by Japanese 34-year-old Chisuzu Iori, who was a special ed teacher at the time of the incident. Reportedly, Chisuzu was revoked of her teaching position after she was reported to be tormenting Yuan, by letting off a party popper multiple times over the course of one day in Yuan's face, knowing she was frightened by loud noises. The student ran out of the room and ran downstairs to the sensory room, where Chisuzu followed her and kept firing off the party popper. At her court hearing, Chisuzu claimed that the incident was “Just a joke”, and “Yuan will be fine” when it was obvious the teen was not fine. Chisuzu was charged with a misdemeanor, but did not serve any jailtime. The 34-year-old has since been fired, and is required to not work near children ever again. 2018 Botched Murder Plot In February 2018, a Valentine’s Day prom took place on the 14th. Many high school couples attended, as well as friends. 16-year-old Ryoma Sekiguchi asked out his crush, 16-year-old Mukuro Sato. However, Mukuro was already going with another student, a girl named Reiko Tanaka. Unbeknownst to Ryoma, Mukuro was a lesbian and had a crush on Reiko. Ryoma fell into a deep depression and sent alarming Snapchats to his friends that hinted he was suicidal. On the morning of the day the prom took place, authorities were alerted when Ryoma accidentally talked about killing his female classmate for turning him down. His oceanography teacher, Mr. Nobuyuki Watanabe, notified the authorities. Ryoma was immediately apprehended and sentenced to jail for 5 years. Mukuro was not harmed, nor was her female accquaintance. Notable alumni *Kiwa Fujiwara, former monarch of Nishiyama Trivia *WIPHS' official sport is tennis. *From 1976 to 1990, the students were required to wear uniforms. Nowadays, the students can wear whatever they want as long as it doesn't break the dress code. Category:Nishiyama Category:Schools Category:Fictional schools Category:1976 Category:Iruma Category:1970s